Dear, Sandra Windsor aka Temari
by MartaUzumaki
Summary: Temari has a secret, not a big one, but a secret. She's the writer for the Teen Internet Advisor. Why? Her friends need help.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear, Sandra Windsor a.k.a. Temari**

**Notes:- I do not own Naruto.**

**-Please, if you review, make it a nice review, because if it's mean, I'll get discouraged, and I won't write anymore.**

**-If you're here for the first time, please read at least one quarter of it before you decide that it sucks.**

**Summary:**

**Temari has a secret, not a big one, but a secret. She's the writer for the Teen Internet Advisor. Why? Her friends need help. **

**For /Kiwiblossom/**

**Chapter One**

--

"Look! I can't help you! Stop coming to me!" Temari screamed at Sakura and Ino.

"But Temaaaari!" whined the two friends. "We need your help to decide who-"

"NO! I refuse to choose who has a pinker tongue!"

"Fine!" Sakura shouted as she turned her back to get to her next class. She grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her away.

"Geez... That was a stupid question..." Temari turned to Tenten, which was standing next to her watching the whole quarrel. "Why would they need to know who has a pinker tongue?" Tenten simply shrugged as she licked her strawberry sucker.

"Come on, we gotta get to our classes." Tenten sighed thinking of the horrors of Math 11.

Kankuro caught up with his sister and Tenten. "I thought friends weren't suppose to fight." He said to Temari.

"What? That? Oh, yeah well, that's what you get for asking your friend who's tongue is pinker."

"That's what that was all about?"

"Yup. Whoops! I gotta go down this hall for my class, see ya Tenten!"

"Bye! Temari!" Tenten shouted back into the mess of students called a 'hallway'. She threw away the stick from her sucker. When she was almost at the door, Kankuro squeezed through first. He stood in the doorway blocking Tenten's path. "So? What are you doing Friday night?" He asked.

"AHEM!" You could easily tell by the tone of this guy's voice that he wasn't happy. Kankuro turned around to see Neji towering over him. "Neji get off that chair!" Yelled Kurenai, the science teacher.

"Alright." He jumped down from the chair not leaving his eyes from Kankuro. He quickly grabbed Tenten's arm and pulled her away. "Hey! Neji! What's your problem? It's not like WE'RE doing something Friday night. We're not even together!" Tenten told him. She was blushing because she liked him too, but right now she didn't really care what she said.

—

Outside on the field, was the Grade 10 gym class, Naruto and Sasuke were yelling and screaming at each other. All because of the decision to play Capture The Flag, or Dodge Ball. Sasuke wanted to play capture the flag because he thought that if he practiced playing a game that requires 'stealth' and speed, he could finally become better then his brother, and win against those stupid competitions they had.

And Naruto wanted to play Dodge ball just because he thought it was fun. And of course because he had asked in last weeks class if they could play this class.

"Yeah! Well I say dodge ball is better! Capture the flag sucks!" Naruto yelled.

"It does not." Sasuke replied.

The two kept bickering, and the P.E. teacher, Gai, wouldn't help because of what he always says:_ "Students should not fight, we should all be friends, so handle it yourselves. The more you fight, the less gym class you have." _

"You know what Naruto!" Yelled Sasuke finally getting fed up with him. "You're GAY!"

"I am NOT GAY!" Naruto yelled back blushing slightly because of the insult.

"I have to agree with Naruto there." Said Sai, coming through the crowd to the opening. "Because if he WAS gay, he'd be all over me."

"And why is that?" Sakura asked.

"Simple. I'm the most attractive guy in school, everybody should like me." Replied Sai with a smug smile.

"...Sai." said Sakura, as she twitched.

"Yes?"

"You're retarded."

And eventually... you know what happened... ANOTHER fight came to happen against Sai and Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke wasted they're time fighting, so now they didn't even HAVE any gym class to fight over.

—

"Oi! Temari!" Naruto's voice echoed down through the hallway, reaching Temari's locker.

"What?" She answered, kind of annoyed.

"What do you think I should do right now? I want to go down to Ichiraku Ramen for some-"

"NO! I'm not answering anything else what so ever! Every single frigin' day of my life, I get someone asking me something, that I REALLY don't care about at the moment! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She slammed her locker, and started walking towards the bus. At that moment, it was silent. Dead silent. Temari wasn't afraid of expressing how she felt. Especially anger.

"You know... She could scream and scream, and not care what anybody else thinks. But this... this was probably one of her worst explosions. I mean, there was this one time in cooking class..." this girl that had her locker a couple down from Temari was saying. She was talking to Naruto, but he didn't even realize it. He left in the middle of something she was saying. She didn't care.

Kiba walked over to Gaara. "You know, she has to do something about that temper of her's. don't you agree Shikamaru?"

"I really don't care." Shikamaru replied as he shut his locker and left.

Gaara didn't like to talk much, but if it was about his older sister, he could talk and talk. It was kinda scary. "She's just tired of everyone asking her questions. Especially at school, she likes to help people... But she's been going through difficult times. You know, thinking about graduation and all. She was recently sick, so she has lots of work to catch up on too. Not to mention the Student Council."

"Well, I guess you should know her better then anyone." Kiba replied.

"Maybe we should get everyone to leave her alone for a bit."

"Yeah, I'll go find Tenten or Hinata, they may be the only ones that can talk to her without her getting mad."

—

"So you see, it would be good idea for one or both of you to talk to Temari, and ask her what's wrong. Gaara said she just wanted to help, but she's too stressed right now." Kiba explained to Tenten and Hinata as he walked with them.

"You know Kiba... You're right." Tenten answered.

"I-I think we should talk to her also." Hinata added.

"Good. I'll leave it to you two then."

"Right! Leave it to us!" Tenten thrust her arm into the air in confidence.

—

Temari was doing her homework in her room when the doorbell rang. She yelled for Gaara to get it. He didn't say anything when he opened the door, he just stared at the two girls. "H-hello, Gaara." Hinata said shyly. She didn't really like to talk to him in class. So it was even worse at his house, I would imagine.

"Hn." was Gaara's lively answer as he just left the door open for them to come in.

Tenten and Hinata walked up the stairs, and down the hallway to the end to reach Temari's room. Tenten hesitated before she knocked on the door. Hinata looked at her, Tenten shook her head, and knocked on the door. They could hear a faint 'Come in' in through the door.

As the door opened, Temari raised her head from her homework. "Hey guys, why're you here?"

"Well, we need to talk to you."

"Umm.. Ok... Wait, Kankuro didn't get another detention for taking his pants down in gym class again? Did he?"

"N-No!" Tenten laughed remembering the last time he pulled his pants down in gym class because he didn't like to wear them. (He now wear's different shorts.)

"Temari, we understand how you're stressed with Graduation, and homework, and Student Council, and all, but couldn't you at least try to be more calm in school?" Hinata asked.

Temari let out a sigh. "I try to be calm, but you know how much I hate it when people ask me things when I'm stressed. All I want to do is help. Really, I do."

"We know. B-But don't you think you could be more relaxed? I-I know it sounds kind of rude of me, but..."

Tenten added, "Yeah! We don't expect you to be super calm at school tomorrow morning. But, maybe when you get caught up in class and everything. Or you could work your way up! And I'd like to help you with your homework, but I'm in a different grade. So I might not understand what you're doing, even though it probably wouldn't be that hard..."

"Thanks guys, really. But I'm fine." Temari smiled a bit.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'll think of something. Don't worry." She winked at her two friends. "I'd love you guys to stay... but I still got homework to do... So do you mind leaving?"

"Not at all." replied Tenten. "Bye Temari!"

"Bye!"

As Tenten closed the door, she felt better. Not a lot, but better.

—

That night was quiet in the 'sand' house. Kankuro was sleeping, Gaara was wide awake, reading. And as for Temari, she was coming up with ideas. _"Hmmm... maybe I could... No... that's a stupid idea. Oh! I should... no... that's a mentally ill idea." _the troubled blonde was thinking of ways to help her friends, and keep organized at school at the same time. She was caught up with her homework enough, so she could handle some time to think._"Ok... that's a possibility..."_ Her thoughts turned into words. "I GOT IT!" she yelled.

"WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS, MAKE IT SHUT UP!" yelled Kankuro from the room beside hers as he woke up.

Temari blushed and smiled slightly. _"Instead of having all of my friends come to me at school, when I'm stressed out, I'll make a help column on the internet. Just for my friends."_ she quickly grabbed her laptop from the side of her bed. _"That way, my friends will leave me alone, and I can help them in my free time when I'm more relaxed! It's perfect!"_

The youngest of the siblings walked up to Temari's room, and knocked calmly on the door. "Temari? Umm... are you okay? I heard you yell... and I thought maybe something was wrong."

"Everything's fine bro! Perfectly fine!" There was a bit of music in her voice.

"Uhh... Ok... But you still have school tomorrow. Remember that. So I would suggest you go to sleep soon."

"I will, and you should too!"

"I'll try... good night."

"Good night!"

—

**Well! You know what I think? I think that was quite funny... you know... That gym class bit was mostly just something to use up a bit. Shhh... Don't tell anyone... Even though, people that read my story, will most likely read this too, so it won't really matter... I hate it so much because it looks like so much on my WordPerfect thingy... and then PFFT! It's like, not even... LONG or anything! **

**Well! Anyways, Please review! Nice review...Glare**

**This is MartaUzumaki!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear, Sandra Windsor a.k.a. Temari**

**Notes:- I do not own Naruto.**

**-Please, if you review, make it a nice review, because if it's mean, I'll get discouraged, and I won't write anymore.**

**-If you're here for the first time, please read at least one quarter of it before you decide that it sucks.**

**Summary:**

**Temari has a secret, not a big one, but a secret. She's the writer for the Teen Internet Advisor. Why? Her friends need help. **

**For /Kiwiblossom/**

**Chapter Two**

---

The next morning, Temari was feeling better. A lot better. As she walked to school with Hinata, she gave her a small piece of paper with a website address on it. "I found it after you guys left yesterday." Temari was saying. "I figure, that she might be able to help my friends when she has the free tiiiiii.... When she can help!"

"A-Are you sure? A teen internet advisor Temari? I mean, really?" Hinata was thinking about it.

"Well sure I'm sure! I can just say that she helped me with lots of my problems and questions... Annnnd... I asked her about my problem now.... And.... She suggested that I give my friends her address. So that they can ask her instead of me. Simple."

"Yeah, but do you actually use her advice? Have you even ever asked her anything?"

"Ummm... well... SURE!" Temari laughed sheepishly.

"Right... Okay... Well, I'll give it a try. Even though I never really WAS one to ask very many questions."

"Yes! Thanks Hinata!" Temari burst out with joy.

"Sure, no problem." She replied.

—

"FINALLY! LUNCH TIME!" yelled Naruto as he walked out of his classroom. "I HATE Socials."

"So do I." Kiba sighed. "Hey, look, it's Temari." he pointed to her as she was waving at them to come over. "I guess we'd better see what she wants."

"Just as long as she isn't going to yell at me again." As the two men.... er... boys, walked over, Temari said to Naruto, "Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day... but you know how I am."

"Yeah, it's fine." replied Naruto. "I understand."

"Umm... Well... I was wondering if you were willing to try this place out. It's safe, and everything." Temari handed Naruto a piece of paper similar to Hinata's.

".com" Kiba read out from the slip, peeking over Naruto's shoulder.

"Here Kiba, you take one too!" She handed him another slip.

"Are you sure?" Kiba replied, taking the slip and reading it over.

"Yeah."

"Umm... So what's this for?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's just somebody to ask your questions to. Instead of me. Er... I ask her all the time! Ehehehe..." Temari chuckled a bit as she turned around to face Hinata and Tenten. The two of them rolled their eyes. Hinata had told Tenten about Temari's plan.

"All right, I'll give it a shot." Said Naruto. "Sandra Windsor, huh?"

Pretty soon Temari had most of her friends, going to her... er... the website.

—

3:00pm. And the highschool's were out. Temari hurried home right after school. I think it was record time that she finished her homework in. She was caught up in class a lot, but not all. The deadline was next Friday. It was Friday._ "One week"_ She thought._ "I can do that!"_

Her homework was finished for the bit. So, she decided to see if anybody had left a question on her site. I can say it now because nobody else is here. Wow, there was actually a question.... ALREADY!

"Hmmmm..." Temari thought, while reading the question.

_(COMPUTER SCREEN)_

_Hi! Umm... well... I don't exactly know what to do here. But I guess I just ask you some questions. Well, here goes. I like this girl, but she likes my best friend which is also my worst enemy... so how do I get her to notice me. _

_FoxyBoy09_

_(DONE)_

Temari was so happy to get her first question. She was thinking about who it was. She thought that it would most likely be Naruto, just because she recognized the whole situation. Temari figured, that if she wanted to help, she would have to be smart enough, to find out, who was sending what, just by the situation, and the username.

Her reply was quite simple. In a way.

_(COMPUTER SCREEN)_

_alright, I'm going to get tired of going 'computer screen' So italic is it... ok? Ok!-_

_Dear, FoxyBoy09_

_If you want this girl to notice you, I suggest you be a gentlemen. You know, ask her POLITELY if she wanted to go to a movie some time, and not run up to her screaming for a date. And if that doesn't work, move on, how knows? Maybe that isn't the girl for you! Just find someone else... Like, maybe the girl that sits on your left in your English class. _

_Hope it helped!_

_Signed, Sandra Windsor._

_(DONE)_

In Naruto's Enlish class, Hinata sat on his left. Temari kind of figured that Hinata liked Naruto. Mostly because she likes to talk about him a lot, and blushes around him a lot.

As Temari was just about to go downstairs to get something to eat, she got another email. It was an email saying that someone had left a message on her site. She sighed, thinking about her stomach, but decided to check the email.

_Dear, Sandra Windsor._

_If your advice isn't good, I'll tell all of my friends that you, and the person that recommended you, suck._

Before going on, Temari thought that, that meant her... Both ways. She kept reading.

_Anyways, I'm always competing with my older brother... Which I truly despise. We're always having stupid competitions to see who is better at certain things. He almost always beats me. Eventually, we're going to have the true fight about who is superior. What should I do?_

_Signed, IHateUGoDie_

"Well then." Temari shouted.

"What?" Kankuro answered as he got home.

"Nothing!"

"You're up to something.... Aren't you?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow, and yelling up the staircase.

"L-Like what?" Temari stuttered afraid he would find out.

"I'm just kidding, relax."

Temari whispered a faint, 'Idiot' under her breath. As she was just about to reply to IHateUGoDie, she heard Kankuro mumbling.

"Sure! I play with dolls! Yeah right! Why does everybody think my puppets are dolls!"

The rest she couldn't make out. Kankuro often talked to himself about how people always accuse him of playing with dolls. They aren't dolls, just puppets. She turned back...

_Dear, IhateUGoDie_

_Well, if eventually you're going to fight him, I suggest you... Ummm... Punch him...? No, I'm kidding, unless he gives a hint that he's going to punch/hit you, then you KICK HIS... Yeah... besides, I'm sure there are some things that you would be better at then him. Just look harder, you will eventually find them._

_Signed, Sandra Windsor_

"That one, is Sasuke, definitely." Temari whispered. Just like Naruto's, she recognized the situation. That would probably help her figure everything out in the future. Being able to recognize situations.

She read over her reply one more time, and she thought it was too.... Temari-ish. But, before she could start over... She accidentally pressed 'post.'

"SHI-AT! ...Oh well." She sighed. "It can't be helped... I'm hungry anyways." She rubbed her stomach, and left her room for anybody to walk in, and read whatever it was that she was doing...

Nobody does, by the way.

Downstairs, she made a grilled cheese sandwich for herself, put it on a plate, and as she turned around, she saw Gaara standing there. "Ah!" She yelled, dropping her sandwich. "GAARA!" Gaara just stared at her as she bent down to pick up her deformed sandwich. "WHAT THE HELL?! I thought I said no more sneaking up on people!"

"Sorry." He replied. "But I need to ask you a question..."

Temari calmed down, because when Gaara came to ask her something, and not Kankuro, she knew it was important. "Yeah...?"

"Umm..." Gaara blushed slightly.

"GAARA YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Temari burst out. Kankuro ran in. "WHAT!" He yelled running into the kitchen. "HE IS?"

"It has to be a GIRL then!" Temari realized.

"Yeah! I agree!" The two older siblings grabbed the youngest, and pushed him onto the couch. "Now Gaara... You're finally at that age when you.... find someone special in your life..." Kankuro was trying to explain as best as he could.

"KANKURO!" Temari smacked him upside the head. "That's not how you explain it to him! You do it like this." Temari quickly grabbed Gaara's shirt collar. "WHO IS IT?! Is it Tenten? Because if it is... you better be ready to fight for her. I mean, there's Neji... and and and... Kankuro!" Temari turned around to glare at her younger brother. "Or is it Sakura? You seemed to like it when you had to do that science project with her last year. OR INO!"

Gaara tried to get a word in, but he just couldn't. Then, he did something else he had never done before. He yelled. "TEMARI! KANKURO! SHUT UP! Look, I don't like any girls, okay? I just got home, it's hot out there, and I walked. Okay? That's why my cheeks are red, I am NOT blushing! And all I wanted to ask you, Temari, was if you think I should do the traditional volcano, or something different for my science project THIS year..."

It went silent. The two older siblings' were shocked. Kankuro slowly sat down, and continued to watch TV. Temari made a new sandwich, and said to Gaara. "Something different." and walked back up stairs. Gaara cleared his throat, and went up to his room to get started on his science project.

—

It was quiet at dinner that night. The only words that were spoken were to Temari, by Kankuro. "Pass the salt." And the occasional classic, the cough.

Temari did the dishes, while listening to some music. She had turned up the volume of her computer so that she could hear it from downstairs. She did this often, so Gaara and Kankuro were use to it. As she put away a bowl, she could hear the faint sound of an e-mail notification. She ran upstairs, and burst into her room. She saw the notification window slip away. As she rummaged through her email, she found that it was a 'Dear Sandra' one. She followed the link to the message on the site.

_Dear, Sandra. I feel like I'm going insane. People say I have a split personality. I talk to myself a lot. Does that mean I'm going crazy?_

_split/PERSONALITY_

There was a guy in Temari's class, that always talked to himself. When people would ask why, he would say that he got lonely. His name was Zetsu. That's who this was.

_Dear, split/PERSONALITY,_

_If you weep uncontrollably every time Wile E. Coyote falls off a cliff... Then yes!_

_Signed, Sandra Windsor._

—

_Monday at school, in the English room, which is located in the eastern wing of the school, at approximately 8:47am. In the third row to the right sat Naruto Uzumaki. Surrounded by, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Sakura._

Like said before, Naruto sat there, thinking about the email he had gotten back from Sandra Windsor a.k.a. Temari. He went over the email in his head, _'Ask her politely....'_

"Hey Sakura!" He tapped her on the shoulder since he sat in front of him. "What are you doing on Friday? Want to go to a movie with me?" It was hard for Naruto to say that, but he rehearsed it a couple of times before class.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto! I'm busy that day...." Sakura replied.

"Alright. That's fine, maybe another time then."

"Yeah, maybe." She turned around feeling kind of guilty for turning one of her closer friends down.

As Naruto sat in his seat quietly, he tried to remember the other half of the message. He thought to himself again. _'Hmmm... Ask the person that sits on your left in your English class.' _Of course, Naruto turned to his right. He twitched, and stared at Kiba for a while, until Kiba noticed and said, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing!" Naruto practically yelled. "Nothing at all!"_ 'What the hell? Does this Sandra person think I'm gay?"_

—

At break, Naruto went up to Temari and said. "I think your Sandra person thinks I'm gay!"

Temari stood there staring at. "What the hell Naruto?"

"Yeah! She said to look to my.... Leeefftt.... Wait...." As Naruto held up his hands in the shape of an 'L' and a backwards 'L' his eyes widened. "Shit..." As he walked off, he tried to remember who sat on his left. He couldn't remember.

When Naruto rounded the corner, out of site, Tenten came around. "What about this whole left right thing?" She asked.

"Uhh... Nevermind." Temari replied. "So, has Neji tried to kill my mentally ill brother today?"

"No, surprisingly... But have you seen Gaara lately? He looks more gloomy then usual. I wonder why..."

Temari twitched slightly. "Yeah.... ehehe..."

—

**Well, That took a long time to upload.... three questions in this chapter. If you want to have some of your questions of them to ask Sandra, please review and tell me! I hope the next chapter will be faster to upload! I know it wasn't exactly the best ending... But... Yeah...**

**This is MartaUzumaki!**

**Bye For Now!**


End file.
